emulation_generalfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP Driver Package
XInput Wrapper SCP is an open-source driver which allows for the DS3 (DualShock 3) to work natively on Microsoft Windows. Download http://forums.pcsx2.net/Thread-XInput-Wrapper-for-DS3-and-Play-com-USB-Dual-DS2-Controller Features Filter Driver + Wrapper which provides USB + Bluetooth + Native XInput support Instructions Pre- Install 1. Uninstall MotioninJoy (if already installed) 2. Update your 360 controller drivers if you haven't done so. From the thread itself: New Install # Connect your Dongle and DS3 via USB and let Windows install its default drivers. # Unpack the archive. # Create a directory where you want the Service to run from. Recommended - "C:\ScpServer". Create from an elevated command prompt if you have UAC enabled. The directory should not be created anywhere off your User directory (eg on your Desktop, or in your Downloads directory), it should also not be on a Network drive. # Copy the contents of the ScpServer\bin to the directory you created. # Run ScpDriver.exe. # XP/Vista - check the Force Install option. Win 7/8 leave it unchecked. # Click Install. # Click Exit. You may need to run ScpMonitor.exe as well if you're using Bluetooth. A DLL step that may or may not be required: If the program you are going to use a DS3 with is 32-bit, take the XInput1_3.dll from the Win32 folder and place it in the program folder, in the same folder as the .exe for the program usually. For Steam games, this is usually in C:\Program Files(x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\. If the program is 64-bit, use the dll from the Win64 folder. If you use PCSX-Reloaded or PCSX2, you can also use the LilyPad plugin in the Win32 folder as your controller plugin. PCSX2 and PCSX-R *Copy the LilyPad-Scp-r5350.dll from the /bin/Win32/ folder and paste it into the plugins folder. *Open PCSX2 or PCSX-R and select LilyPad-SCP from within it *You may also need to disable DirectInput and XInput before the next step. To prevent crashing, which seems to vary from system to system. *'Then' copy over XInput1_3.dll from /bin/Win32/ to PCSX2 or PCSX-R's directory. NOT the plugins directory. *Now disable all other Game Device APIs other than native if you haven't already. Background input is fine though. *Set keyboard input to raw while you're at it. For PCSX-R's hotkeys, since Windows Messaging input kills them. *In case you're a little slow mentally and didn't notice, you still need to bind them. So switch over to the Pad 1 tab to do so. Troubleshooting If you are having trouble installing it, please go over these to double check. *Ensure Xbox360 driver installed correctly. Go into Devices & Printers > Xbox 360 Controller > Hardware and update the driver from there. *Have you tried uninstalling and force installing it? *Go into properties of all the exe files and hit unblock. Especially ScpService.exe *Did you install it as an admin? *Did the entire folder have Full Control privelleges for SYSTEM and Administrators? *Do you have the relevant XInput1_3.dll in the relevant program's EXE's directory? *Does SCPUser.exe show them working? *Is the "SCP DS3 Service" service running? *In the case you're running wired, have you tried reinstalling SCP with bluetooth unchecked?